Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-240E:EC:482A:5A00:2503:B8DA:6EED:D860-20190721062124
Moments I Saw On My Way Down to the Comments: ‘Keefe gets all up in Tam's face when he sees him and Sophie shadow-whispering, and he tells Tam that he is the president of the "Foster Fan Club" and they are not currently accepting new members.’ ‘Sophie and Keefe, without speaking, have another window slumber party, although this one is much more somber, and Sophie assures Keefe that she is always there for him.’ ‘Sophie feels bad for Keefe when he doesn't have any family to hug when they meet Kesler and Grady.’ ‘Sophie holds Keefe's hand when he sees his father.’ ‘When Keefe goes practically catatonic when a Washed memory resurfaces, Sophie stays by his side all night at the Hekses house.’ ‘Sophie reassures Keefe that his family problems would never deter her away from being friends with him.’ ‘Sophie sneaks up on Keefe when he tries to go to Ravagog by himself and convinces him to wait until morning when they can all go together. When Keefe gets very upset about having to wait until the next morning to go to Ravagog, Sophie convinces him again to wait for them. He looks into her eyes and whispers that he will wait only because of her, and Sophie's heart flips to hummingbird mode again.’ ‘Keefe begs for Sophie to boss him around and include him in on the plan. She begs him to be careful and she tells him that she trusts him.’ ‘When the King Dimitar abuses Keefe, Sophie's heart twists in worry.’ ‘Keefe holds Sophie with him until she can control her levitating.’ ‘Keefe grabs on to Sophie when she says they should stay in groups.’ ‘Keefe drags Sophie back before she went overboard off of their piece of the Ravagog bridge.’ ‘Sophie clings to Keefe when they dive under the water for Linh's protection.’ ‘Keefe tells Sophie that he likes his and Sophie's group better, and he saves her from nearly being impaled by a rock.’ ‘Sophie leans her head on Keefe's shoulder.’ ‘Alvar tells Sophie and Keefe that they look cute together and teases Sophie and Keefe of "cuddling".’ ‘Sophie goes over to sit by Keefe and holds his hand when he tells her that Alvar tried to recruit him into the Neverseen the day before. She reassures him that he is nothing like Alvar.’ ‘Keefe and Sophie hold hands when they hear that Calla is going to sacrifice herself.’ ‘Sophie worries about Keefe going back to Candleshade.’ ‘Keefe gives Sophie his mother's necklace outside the Sanctuary. Sophie really appreciates the gift and wears it immediately.’ ‘Sophie worries about Keefe being alone outside Havenfield.’ ‘Sophie holds Keefe's hand when the Councillors appear.’ ‘Sophie and Keefe hold hands as they watch Silveny and Greyfell fly away.’ And there’s this last IMPORTANT one: ‘Sophie accidentally says to Keefe that she likes him and is worried about him when he reassures her that she doesn't have to take care of him and then says that is what he likes about Sophie. Her stomach gets all fluttery when she realizes how their boots are almost touching and how she can feel his warm breath on her cheeks. They almost kissed.’ Hope you enjoy, Luna Lovegood